movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Earl Talbot Blake
'''Earl Talbot Blake '''is the main antagonist of Ricochet. He was a psychopathic, ruthless, and vicious professional criminal and a sadistic serial killer. He is portrayed by John Lithgow. Ricochet Blake is a gangster who, in the beginning of the film, goes to meet with other gangsters, seeking to get into the big leagues. He proceeds to kill the other gangsters and take their money before fleeing from the scene, only to be cornered by rookie police officer Nick Styles. Blake takes a nearby girl hostage and forces Nick to disarm by stripping down to his underwear. Nick turns the tables on Blake by drawing a hidden firearm from his underwear and shooting Blake in the knee, wounding him and allowing him to be apprehended by the police. Blake is sentenced to prison while Nick goes on to become a full-fledged police officer and later a district attorney, and he becomes obsessed with exacting vengeance upon Nick for ruining his chance to become a big-time criminal. Over the next few years, he forges an alliance with members of the Aryan Brotherhood and plots his revenge on Nick. He finally puts his scheme into motion by killing a parole board member and escaping prison, then faking his death. Blake, with the help of his right-hand man Kim, kidnaps Nick and holds him captive. During a game of arm-wrestling, he injects Nick with cocaine, incapacitating him. Later, he has Nick tied to a bed and pays a prostitute to rape him while he videotapes the encounter in order to create footage that makes the encounter look consensual so he can ruin Nick's reputation. Afterward, Blake knocks Nick out and leaves him on the steps of City Hall, where he's found by authorities. As just about everyone refuses to believe Nick's claims that he was held captive by Blake (who is believed to be dead), Blake himself proceeds to play psychological games with his hated enemy, further proving to others that Nick isn't quite sane. Later, when Nick and his close friend/partner Larry Doyle (one of the few people who believe Nick's claims) investigate the Aryan Brotherhood, Blake lures the two men into a trap and fatally shoots Larry before tossing the emptied gun to Nick, causing him to catch it and therefore get his fingerprints on it. Nick eventually turns the tables on Blake by faking his own death on national TV; this sends Blake into a furious rage. Blake then receives a call from Nick through Odessa, a gang leader and Nick's childhood friend, telling him to come to the Watts Towers. He heads to the towers to find his kidnapped assistant Kim, who chastises him for angering Nick; in response, Blake shoots Kim dead. Nick then appears and engages Blake in a battle at the top of the metal towers, in which Blake ends up being electrocuted after a mains power supply is connected to the tower. Stunned, Blake is thrown from the tower by Styles and lands on a large spike below, impaling him. Category:Mature Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Villains Category:Thugs Category:Incriminators Category:Torturer Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Inmates Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Evil Category:Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Leader Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Cowards Category:Movie 1990s villains Category:Fighter Category:Ruthless villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Weaklings Category:Anarchist Category:Cold-Hearted Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mass Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Males